Uma montanha, um chalé e muita neve
by Kauezu Hyuuga
Summary: O tio de kiba, tem um chalé nas montanhas canadenses. O menino-cão resolve levar seus amiguinhos para lá e... leia e descubra você mesmo.
1. Introdução

Yoo, people!

Sim, vim postar mais uma fic, para a felicidade (ou não) de vocês.

Bem,eu fiz essa fic pro aniversário de uma amiga, que foi dia 12/01.

E sem nenhum atraso, eu vim postar aqui uma breve introdução.

E não, Naruto não me pertence, eu só peguei empretado por uns tempos.

Que seja, vou deixar vocês lerem.

Boa leitura! e até o fim que não é muito longe. Mas lembrem-se que é apenas uma introdução.

* * *

(Neji´s POV)

Como é que chegara ali mesmo? Ou melhor, como é que deixara ser arrastado até ali?

_Flashback_ ON

Neji estava a dormir em sua cama d'água, em seu quarto na grande mansão Hyuuga quando sente um peso a mais em cima de si. Era Tenten falando algo sobre uma viagem, Kiba, pessoal e chalé. O gênio,no entanto apenas resmunga algo como quero dormir sai de cima de mim!

_Flashback _OFF

Ah. Claro, ela deve ter entendido que eu queria muito ir, mas que estava com muita preguiça de arrumar as malas e que queria que ela o fizesse para mim. Não sei, só lembro que quando acordei de novo, estava dentro de um avião indo ao Canadá.

Se eu to no Canadá agora?Minha gente, para mim Canadá é um lugar civilizado. Se você considera um chalé no meio do nada, sendo castigado por quantidades insanas de neve, civilização. Acredite, você deveria ir ao médico.

Pois é, estou eu, aqui olhando através da janela deste chalé, e me perguntando: Quem seria o idiota que sairia durante uma nevasca? A resposta é: Naruto. Sim, o infeliz está saltitando de um lado para o outro gritando: NEVE! NEVE!

Claro, isso não é tão ruim assim, afinal ele está aproveitando. Eu, pelo outro lado, estou sentado olhando melancolicamente através de uma janela. Apesar de tudo isso, creio que essa viagem possa ser até divertida, por exemplo, eu posso tacar mil bolas de neve no Uzumaki, e fingir que foi o Shino.

E é óbvio que estar no fim do mundo não é tão ruim, visto que eu não estou sozinho. Estou com frio, porém tenho companhia. E mesmo que eu estivesse sozinho, eu teria muitas coisas para fazer como ler, dormir, comer, entre outros.

Este chalé, é a maior coisa que eu já vi. Conta com , 50 camas, 20 banheiros, 2 cozinhas 10 despensas, uma biblioteca gigantesca, uma academia e para coroar um porão.Quer dizer eu acho que é só isso mas deve ter muita coisa a mais.

E a quem pertence essa "residência" das montanhas? Sim exatamente o que você está pensando. Ao tio do Kiba, o cara deve nadar no dinheiro. E o que o Kiba ta tentando fazer agora? Botar ordem na casa. Inútil, se você perguntar a mim.

Bem, estou vendo que esta nevasca vai demorar pra passar.

* * *

E ai? gostaram?

odiaram?

não tem uma opinião formada?

querem me matar?

nenhuma das acima?

deixem reviews.

Nyaro-chan, espero que goste da fic, pois to fazendo ela de presente pra você, viu?

Enfim, até o proximo capítulo.

e deixem reviews!


	2. NejixTenten

Hello, again péople!

como vão?

pois bem trouxe-lhe o primeiro capitulo.

sim por que aquela pequena parte que eu postei anteriormente é só uma introdução!

Yuppi Yuppi

estou tão feliz!

Hoje o naruto não me pertence.

Bom enfim vou poupar-lhes um pouco de tempo.

Boa leitura,

e até o fim da página.

* * *

(Ainda Neji´s POV)

A nevasca havia parado muito tempo atrás, todos estavam se divertindo. Digo todos porque a maioria está lá fora. No entanto eu estava aqui dentro, juntamente com Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai e Tenten.

Resolvi que iria fazer alguma coisa, aquilo estava ridículo de tão tedioso. Vesti todos os casacos que eu tinha, saí pela neve à procura de algo para fazer. Com um par de patins nas costas, comecei uma caminhada até um lago que ouvi alguém mencionar.

Cinco minutos caminhando, nada de lago. Mais cinco.Nada de lago. Mais dez minutos. Eu fui atacado. Já ouviu falar da incrível lenda do panda malvado das neves? Pois é, fui atacado por um, mais especificamente um chamado Mitsashi Tenten. E eu estou caído na neve neste momento. Meigo não?

-Tenten?

-Neji! Aonde você estava indo?

-Eu? Para um lago que supostamente era por essas bandas.

-Hum. Posso ir com você?

-Claro. Você trouxe os seus patins?

-Sim!

-Então vamos.

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada, e encontramos o tal lago. Era enorme, não tão grande quanto o chalé, mas ainda assim enorme. Comecei a patinar. Escorreguei. Era diferente dos que eu conhecia em "Nova York". Sim, eu sou de lá, aliás, todos somos. Somos das famílias mais ricas da cidade. Porque você acha que agente ta num chalé enorme e a maioria não estranhou o tamanho da construção?

Enfim me acostumei com o tal lago, não era tão difícil assim. E logo já estava fazendo manobras de todos os tipos: saltos, piruetas, rodopios. Ou seja, um verdadeiro balé sobre o gelo.

Porém, quando eu olho para o lado vejo Tenten, tentando se manter de pé, mal termino de virar a cabeça em sua direção e a vejo ir de encontro ao chão. Ela não sabia patinar?Se não sabia, por que será que ela veio? Bem, os motivos pessoais dela não me importam. Eu não posso ficar olhando ela se esborrachar, afinal é de Tenten que estamos falando.

Me aproximei dela, estendi minha mão e com a melhor voz que eu conseguia disse:

-Quer que eu te ensine?

Ela, apesar de não parecer querer muito minha ajuda, aceitou e segurou minha mão. Eu corei. Algo que não era muito normal. Mas afinal nunca havia tido essa espécie de contato com uma pessoa. Ainda mais com a Tenten. Comecei levando-a ao centro. Assim mostrei a ela como continuar de pé, sair do lugar, e assim por diante. Logo ela estava patinando de um lado para o outro feliz por saber como faze-lo. E eu estava feliz por estar feliz. Toda vez que estava com ela, eu ficava feliz. Ela tinha uma capacidade incrível de me animar.

Ou seja, estamos os dois patinando muito felizes de um lado para o outro, acho que até estou ouvindo uma trilha sonora. Estando distraído só percebo o que estava acontecendo quando já havia acontecido. Fui de encontro com ela. E logo estávamos rolando, e acabamos parando numa posição a lá Rei Leão. Sim, eu descrevo isto como a clássica cena Nala em cima do Simba. Ou Simba em cima da Nala, sei lá.

Agora estávamos com nossos rostos a alguns milímetros de distância. E tudo aquilo que eu estava tentando não pensar veio à tona. Sim, eu a admirava muito, seu sorriso, sua personalidade, seu cabelo, seus olhos... Os mesmos olhos que agora me encaravam confusamente. Seu perfume embriagava-me.

E, depois de muito refletir, juntei toda a força de vontade que eu tinha em meu pequeno ser, e eliminei os poucos milímetros que faltavam. Nossos lábios se tocaram, e junto com isso veio uma nova carga de sensações e emoções. Aprofundado o beijo, meu coração parecia que ia explodir. Era um beijo calmo, algo exploratório. Queria conhecer cada canto daquele novo lugar que descobri.

Mas como ninguém é de ferro nos separamos. Ela, com a face rubra. Eu, emocionado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. E a partir daquele momento, nós dois sabíamos que nunca mais iríamos nos separar. Saí de cima dela, ajudei-a a se levantar, e voltamos a patinar, desta vez de mãos dadas.

Nos encontrávamos, agora, deitados na neve. Eu contemplando a beleza dela. Ela olhando para o céu, com um olhar distraído, como se ela pudesse ver tudo o que acontecia no universo, e ao mesmo tempo nada. Em todos os meus longos 17 anos de vida nunca havia visto algo tão encantador.

Agora o crepúsculo estava chegando, não sabia quanto tempo havíamos passado ali, a única coisa que nós sabíamos era que, estava ficando tarde, e mais frio. Assim resolvemos voltar.

Ela já estava tremendo de frio, e eu que também estava com frio, abrecei-a para que pudéssemos nos aquecer um pouco. E assim continuamos andando através da neve. Já havia anoitecido e faltava pouco para chegarmos, podíamos ver a luz do chalé ao longe. Não agüentávamos mais o frio, mas finalmente chegamos.

Quando entramos, foi motivo para variadas dúvidas enormes. Onde estava todo mundo? (Digo todo mundo porque só havia o Shikamaru dormindo confortavelmente em um dos vários sofás) Se não estavam ali no chalé, onde estariam? E o que estavam fazendo? E mais importante que tudo, com quem estavam fazendo?Bem, encontramos Temari cozinhando algo que parecia ser um purê de gororoba.

Após um banho bem tomado cada um, uma refeição bem comida, e alguns cobertores achados, resolvemos assistir a um filme. Este depois descobriria eu que seria Titanic. Uma coisa que eu não entendo é esse filme. Além de ter uma história deprimente, sempre passa na globo, todo mundo assiste e não se cansa de ver o bendito do filme. Sim, exatamente. Estamos agora eu, Tenten, Shikamaru e Temari assistindo o tal Titanic. Shikamaru já havia dormido há tempos, Temari estava chorando que nem uma condenada, eu entediado como uma pedra e Tenten tão assustada que eu mal conseguia ver seu rosto.

O que há de assustador no Titanic? Não me perguntem, afinal é só romance o filme inteiro. Além disso, tem esse tal de Jack, ele com certeza é alguma espécie de extraterrestre paranormal. O cara estava preso num cano e ainda conseguiu sair do navio para chegar até a Rose e simplesmente morrer. Agora, se você ia morrer depois porque não ficou preso no cano e morreu lá? Além de ser um pervertido de carteirinha. Que espécie de pessoa sai catando mulheres nuas por aí para desenhá-las?

Ao final do filme, quase todos haviam voltado do ambiente frio lá de fora. Todos menos Gaara, Ino, Shino (mais algumas pessoas cujo nome eu não conheço). Não que eu me importe muito já que eu estou com a Tenten num cantinho longe de toda essa multidão, e a nossa privacidade não lhes convém neste momento. Não, nós não estamos fazendo aquilo que vocês estão pensando, e sim algo completamente diferente. Nada de pensamentos pervos.

Estávamos lá todos felizes no chalé, quando de repente, ouve-se um estrondo gigantescamente enorme. O que é claro, assustou a todos. No entanto o barulho logo foi desvendado por um grito de Temari: " MEU DEUS O GAARA AINDA TÁ LÁ FORA! ELE DEVE TER MORRIDO NESSA AVALANCHE! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Que logo foi seguida por Kankuro: "BUA! O PAPI VAI FICAR UMA FERA QUANDO ELE DESCOBRIR!".

Isso é o que o Shikamaru chamaria de p-r-o-b-l-e-m-á-t-i-c-o.

**Fim do Primeiro Capítulo**

* * *

E aí? O que acharam?

Odiaram?

Amaram?

Querem se matar de emoção?

Querem se matar de tanto ódio do pequeno ser que resolveu escrever uma coisa dessas?

Não tem uma opinião formada?

Qualquer que seja a sua opção,

deixe uma review, não beba enquanto dirige(aliás não beba), não fume, não se drogue,

e faça uma pessoazinha feliz!

De qualquer jeito vou responder às poucas, porém muito maravilhosamente, graciosamente, adoráveis reviews:

_**Nyaro-chan:**_

Eba! que bom que gostou, porque se você não tivesse gostado, teria que disfarçar mesmo, porque presente nao se recusa, se aceita e ainda finge que gostou.Portanto, minha filhotinha pode ir agradecendo a Deus(Alá, Maomé, seja o que for) por você estar viva,saudável e alfabetizada para conseguir ler o seu presente. E também não esfregue na cara dos outros o seu presente é feio. Fora isso, tudo nos trinques!Estou esperando outras reviews!Oh Yeah!

_**Yue Blackwell:**_

Se com "Foudao" você quis dizer que gostou muito, então agradeço por tal elogio, mas se você quis dizer qualquer outro sentido oculto, por favor me diga. E continue lendo e mandando reviews!

_**Taiyoo Akurai:**_

Sim, pirilim! LOL! Aqui esta o "rsto" que pedistes, espero que gostes. Pois este será o único capítulo inteiramente NejiTen. Mande mais reviews e participe da campanha Abaixo Neji Hina! ò.ó

Sim estou muito impressionado com o número de reviews que recebi. Afinal eu sempre ouvi dizerem que:

"Um é pouco, dois é bom e três é melhor ainda!"

É claro que quem fala isso não tem idéia da felicidade de receber uma review!

Mas enfim, até o próximo capitulo.

Não se esqueçam das reviews

Ja ne.


	3. Inox?

Hi, minna-san!

Como vao vocês?

Que bom! Sabia que vocês não me odiavam por demorar um pouquinho. Ei não apontem essas facas para mim! Eu tenho uma explicação! Sim, sim. Meu teclado estragou! Ficava saindo umas águas dele. E daí minha tecla "N" e a barra de espaços pararam de funcionar! Foi uma péssima experiência!

Mas mesmo assim eu vim aqui postar mais um capítulo para vocês e com uma super participação do narrador do último capítulo lá no final.

Bom, vou poupar-lhes o tempo de ficar lendo as coisas chatas que eu escreveria aqui e deixar vocês lerem o capitulo.

Até lá em baixo!

* * *

(Gaara´s POV)

Neve. O cenário perfeito para um assassino atuar afinal, ninguém jamais perceberia uma mancha vermelha de sangue no meio do intenso e inacabável branco. Enfim, aqui estou eu, Sabaku no Gaara, o mais temido, o mais ruivo, o mais mortífero, o mais praiesco, aquele que apavora todo mundo, principalmente criancinhas inocentes que usam sandálias, numa montanha castigada por Deus.

No entanto eu, o perseguido em muitos países, estou aqui, no meio do nada, me camuflando como um simples turista esquiando, o que deve ser uma cena um tanto quanto cômica. Afinal um cara infeliz, mal encarado, se esborrachando na neve e levantando com a mesma expressão de quem comeu e não gostou seria muito engraçado, pena que eu estava ocupado demais fazendo isso, senão eu estaria rindo da minha cara como uma certa Yamanaka está fazendo agora. Não que eu a culpe já que eu sou o melhor, o tudo de bom, enfim o Gaara.

Mas para manter as aparências resolvi gritar algo como "Ta rindo do que? Imbecil!" o que se tornou em um cenário de perseguição, daqueles do tipo assassino nas montanhas. Claro eu esquio muito bem, mesmo eu tendo nascido no deserto, minha família é descendente de esquimós. Tornando tudo mais legal, já que a "Inozinha" ali atrás, é uma negação para isso. Claro, não cabe a mim ensiná-la afinal eu sou apenas um assassino mundial, e ela uma patricinha ridícula de Nova Iorque, se este é o nome do lugar de onde vem.

Pois bem após meia hora fugindo dessa riquinha, resolvi que estava tão longe demais do chalé e, portanto, eu deveria voltar. Óbvio, porque não se esquia subindo a montanha, portanto teria que subir andando, o que seria extremamente cansativo já que era uma grande distância, assim pedi uma trégua para a Ino dizendo "Ino, precisamos voltar para o chalé, portanto a aconselho a parar de me perseguir, mesmo eu sendo o melhor partido que você poderia encontrar em qualquer balada ou coisa parecida de riquinhos, e começar a me carregar até lá." Com esta frase um tanto quanto amigável, eu com certeza aumentei o ódio da Yamanaka por mim, mal sabe o que esse ódio se tornará no futuro.

Estávamos voltando quando passamos por um lago congelado e vemos Neji e Tenten se beijando _"calientemente" _ou ainda ardentemente se vocês preferirem. Neste momento vieram apenas dois pensamentos a mente: "Hehe, não somos os únicos perdidos longe do chalé!" e "Ah! Safadinhos!" não necessariamente nessa ordem. Apenas continuamos andando afinal, não queríamos atrapalhar os dois pombinhos, o que para mim era uma coisa nova, já que eu nem sabia que ele estavam apaixonados. Isso que eu sempre sei de tudo. Mas o foco do meu relato não são eles, e sim eu, a mais formosa criatura deste mundo.

Voltando a minha vidinha infeliz neste lugar frio e inóspito, estou andando pelo árduo caminho de neve, quando de repente a Ino vira pra mim e pergunta: "Gaara, você me acha feia?" Será que a toda poderosa Yamanaka Ino está com a auto-estima baixa? Tadinha. Não serei cruel com ela. "Obviamente que não, você é a mais bela flor do deserto." Eu não sei o que eu acabei de dizer, nem porque, como, onde e quando eu disse isso. Afinal que espécie de frase melosa é essa? Não é algo que eu falaria. Eu realmente não me conheço mais.

"Você me acha gorda?" Ótimo lá vem ela com mais uma pergunta. Por que diabos ela quer saber o que eu acho dela vai mudar alguma coisa? Talvez mude afinal, ela deve ter um pouquinho de anorexia, ou ela gosta de mim e quer saber se eu gosto dela também, essas meninas que moram em floriculturas são todas iguais mesmo. "Jamais, quem achar uma coisa dessas eu dou um tiro com uma espingarda de kryptonita" Incrível com eu estou de repente extremamente dócil. Será que... Não! Não com ela! Não pode ser! Eu não posso efetivamente estar gostando da Ino. Ela é completamente o oposto da minha pessoa. Ta, ta, os opostos se atraem, pouco me importa se existem ditados populares sobre isso ou não.

"Então..." Então o que? Você vai dizer que eu deveria ganhar o premio de "Mister Universo"? Vai dizer que eu sou tão "gato" que o "Brédi Pitty" se torna tão feio quanto o mendigo ali da esquina?O que? O que?Vamos não faça suspense, por favor! Eu sei que eu sou lindo se você quiser pular essa parte não tem problema. Simplesmente diga.: Gaara eu te amo! Daí pode até rolar alguma coisa, não é?

"Então...Por...que..." Espera ai, eu acho que eu vi uma lágrima. Oh mi gódi! Ela deve estar tão emocionada que está chorando. Ai que meigo. E tudo por mim, aquele que Deus caprichou tanto para fazer que até ele se acha feio! Não tem problema Ino, você também é bonitinha. Não se sinta mal por ser mais feia do que eu, porque eu sou maravilhoso.

"Então...Por...que...ele...ele não..." Vamos Ino pare de gaguejar e fale uma frase completa! Tudo bem, agora estamos nós parados no meio da neve, perdidos, com frio, e quem nós vemos chegando cambaleante por de trás de um montinho de neve? Shino, o estranhão. Sim, é disso que eu o chamo, afinal o cara é obcecado por insetos. Eu não duvido que ele tenha uma barata de estimação chamada Mrs. Snuggles. Bom, voltando para a nossa situação. Agora Ino desabava em lágrimas. Com certeza a menina tem pavor de insetos. Ou seja, ela está chorando de medo do Shino.

Quando ele finalmente chega onde nós estávamos, realmente achamos que estávamos salvos, afinal era o Shino, como ele conseguiria se perder? Doce ilusão não é? Pois quando o infeliz chegou foi logo dizendo: "Vocês sabem onde estamos?" Nessas horas eu adoraria dar um murro tão forte na cara dele, que nem mil anos de plástica resolveriam. Pena que ele usa óculos. E assim, Shino se junta à nossa grande caminhada.

Horas se passaram desde o momento em que o inseto se juntou a nós. O clima? Mais pesado que qualquer coisa que você possa imaginar. Afinal, o que se poderia esperar entre uma pessoa com insectofobia e um insetólogo? Mas quem se importa com questões tão superficiais afinal, e estou com frio. E apenas a minha linda pessoa importa. Mesmo assim até o Shino está com frio. Claro, às nove horas da noite, perdidos no meio da neve e com baixo nível de gordura só se pode estar com frio.

Agora Ino teve a brilhante idéia de fazer um iglu e esperar amanhecer, mas a ingrata se recusou a ajudar na construção, dizendo que estava com muito frio, a idéia foi dela, e a unha dela estava um lixo. É nessas horas que eu agradeço pelo shino ser amigo dos insetos. Eles são arquitetos natos. Construíram até uma chaminé! Mesmo a gente não tendo lenha, é bom saber que temos a opção.

Nos encontrávamos, neste momento, dentro da obra arquitetônica insética, o que se mostrou muito agradável, pois não tínhamos mais o vento cortante em nossos rostos e o iglu depois de um tempo se tornou quentinho, apesar disso achei que a Ino não ia querer entrar afinal, é um abrigo feito por insetos. Para a minha surpresa ela foi a primeira a entrar, talvez o frio a tenha alterado.

Apesar de o iglu ser um ótimo isolante, ainda assim estávamos com frio afinal, as paredes eram feitas de gelo, e nós não tínhamos uma fogueira. Agora eu queria que o Shino fosse o Lee com seu fogo da juventude. Ou ainda o senhor escoteiro, Sasuke. Mas como só temos o senhor dos insetos, que para esquentar não me serve, vou ficar no meu cantinho resmungando o quanto a vida é injusta.

Claro, sempre tem os imbecis, amadores de insetos, que não são nem de perto tão lindos e maravilhosos como eu, que sugerem coisas do tipo "calor humano" e também "abraço coletivo" do qual eu me recuso a participar. Ino, por outro lado, não pensa desta maneira, afinal os dois se encontram tão perto que parecem estar sentados um no colo do outro.

Agora eu esfregava violentamente dois gravetos um contra um outro, sim estou tentando fazer uma fogueira. Inveja do Shino? Talvez sim. Talvez não. Não que ele tenha feito muita coisa, afinal eles só estão ridiculamente perto, não quer dizer que eles se amem. Mesmo assim eu adoraria poder atirar nele com todas as armas que eu conseguisse ao mesmo tempo. Só que eu sou vesgo demais e posso acertar a Ino.

Sorte a minha que os gravetos pegaram fogo. Não agüentava mais aquele frio. A Yamanaka também parecia satisfeita ou extremamente tensa, ou os dois, nunca consegui perceber a diferença. O fato é que ela estava com uma cara estranha. Isso já estava me assustando. E assim, Ino inicia um diálogo que aqui descreverei assim: "S-Sh-Shino!" Sim, ela estava gaguejando.

"Hm?" Curto e grosso, resposta esperada. Afinal nunca tinha visto ele ser simpático com nenhuma pessoa. Nem mesmo com a mãe dele. Não que isso faça diferença. Mas é legal botar defeito no senhor perfeitinho. Dizem por aí que na escola ele só tirava dez. Sinistro, não é mesmo? Estou fugindo do assunto principal de novo. Droga.

"E-Eu q-queria te-te dizer que..." Afinal porque será que o shino usa óculos de sol todo santo dia do ano? Será que ele é cego? Acho pouco provável afinal, ele sempre soube por onde ir na grande cidade, e nunca foi atropelado. Será que ele é alguma geração perdida da Matrix que veio nos assombrar? Meu Deus corram para as colinas! Salve-se quem puder!

"...E-Eu te am..." Espera aí! Esse é o dedo dele nos lábios dela? O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Tira sua mão daí seu pervertido! Acha que pode ficar enfiando o dedo em todo mundo que você vê pela frente. Só se for naquela oferecida da Sakura, mas ela é um caso aparte que não deve ser aqui comentado. Ou em qualquer outro lugar decente que seja frequentado por gente da melhor faixa da população.

"Palavras não são necessárias para expressar nossos mais simples sentimentos." Ai que romântico. Ta mais pra filme meloso pra mim. Do tipo: "Mateu!" "Juliana!" "Mateu!" "Juliana!" Nota: lê-se nessa frase um sotaque de portunhol. Sim, minha mãe já assistiu a novela "Terra Nostra". Ela também me obrigava a assistir. Eu tenho pesadelos até hoje. Não que isso venha ao caso agora.

O que!? O shino beijou ela? C-C-Como assim? Eu não posso acreditar! Não pode ser verdade! Eu que sou o pegador! Não o Shino! Será que ele ta tentando roubar meu cargo? "NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!"

Eu gritei isso em voz alta? Ah, ótimo. Agora eles estão me olhando com uma cara de: "de-onde-você-surgiu?". Peraí, isso foi um estrondo? Vou abrir a janela para ver. Olha uma avalanche. Que irônico não é? Um grito nas montanhas provocar uma avalanche? E a ultima coisa que eu vi? Um carro azul. Será que foi um fusca?

* * *

E ai gostaram?Aposto como Vocês acharam que ia ser GaaIno não é?

Bom, indo ao assunto pelo qual vocês chegaram até aqui o final:

MAIS UMA SUPER-PRODUÇÃO DA PIXAR APRESENTA:

NEJI É O GÊNIO!

ESTRELADO POR NADA MAIS NADA MENOS QUE:

NEJI!

No meio do deserto...

-Ei! O que diabos eu vim fazer dentro de uma garrafa?

-Você é um gênio, Neji, lembra?

-Naruto! O que é que você veio fazer aqui?

-Não te interessa, incherido!

-Ta, isso não importa. Como é que e vim parar aqui?

-Deve ter sido o Gaara, o rei destas terras, que mandou seus comparsas do mau te capturar e colocar dentro desta garrafa. Sabe como é, os reis de hoje em dia tem um humor muito sádico. Bem até a próxima Neji.

-Ei Naruto! Me tira daqui!

FIM!

* * *

Ta tudo bem não é tanto quanto a propaganda anuncia. Mas mesmo assim foi divertido de escrever.

Agora sem mais enrolações, respostas às reviews!

**_Yue Blackwell:_**_Er... __Brigado... eu acho. Eu sou menino, mas vou fingir que você me confundiu porque eu tenho cabelo comprido. Mas continue mandando reviews! Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo também._

**_AnnaKawaii:_**_Que bom que gostou, da introdução e do primeiro capitulo. Tomara que goste deste e dos próximos capítulos, apesar de não serem NejiTen. Hilário? O Neji? Mesmo? Tem certeza? Mas o Neji é tããããão frio!Você deve estar com febre, tadinha. Mande mais reviews, por favorzinho!E até a próxima._

**_Taiyoo_** **_Akurai:_**_Talvez eu escreva. Talvez não. Nunca se sabe. Isso dependerá da quantidade de reviews que eu receber agora.Portanto mande várias reviews que eu vou continuar respondendo!Como eu já disse anteriormente. Aquele seria o único capítulo inteiramente nejiten. aqui eles tem uma pequena participação quase inútil.Por isso contente-se o Gaara narrador! Sim, de fato. __Neji hina sux!_

**_Nyaro-Chan:_**_Um livro? Porque? Você que é! Eu sei que é você dercy. Não conseguirá me enganar!Hehe. Pode até dirigir. Mas eu que faço o script!Muahaahahhahaha!A blue prius!_

Bem eu acho que nem devo pedir pra vocês me mandarem reviews né?

Desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico,

e até a próxima!

Ja ne!


	4. Sasuke

Yo, minna!

Tudo em cima? Que bom, porque eu trouxe mais um capítulo, legal né?

Naruto não me pertence, portanto, vocês terão que abaixar estas armas e não me culpar pela demora.

Bem, eu sei que as poucas almas caridosas que vem aqui, vem pra ler a fic, e não as possíveis palavras de um escritor com alguns parafusos a menos.

Leiam e deixem reviews! Até o fim.

PS: só lembrando que naruto não é meu, e esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

(Sasuke´s POV)

A Temari com uma crise de histeria? Por causa do Gaara? Eu repito, do Gaara? Mesmo assim, eu ainda não vi de tudo nesse mundo. Quero dizer, eu nunca vi o meu irmão numa boate gay catando "It´s raining man!". Isso porque eu não freqüento boates. Nem sou gay.

Aliás, se tem uma coisa eu não entendo são aquelas baladas "GLS". Afinal o que é que os simpatizantes vão fazer lá? No mínimo eles são uns travecões estranhos. Isso também me lembra que eu já tive uma professora de inglês que parecia uma travesti. Era estranho. Eu acho que ela/ele não tinha peito. Se eu não me engano o nome dela/dele começava com "O" e terminava com "rochimaru". Não necessariamente nessa ordem...

Como é que eu vim falar sobre minha professora mesmo? Ah, claro. A Temari. A senhora do não me toque, e seu irmãozinho estranho da cara pintada, estão cavando loucamente a neve na porta dessa espelunca para ver se conseguem sair e salvar seu irmão psicopata. Isso me lembra de uma historinha.

Era uma vez o Clã Uchiha o clã mais glamoroso e feliz de todos, e nesse clã só tinha gente feliz, como eu, e esta é a minha história: quando eu era a criança mais feliz das crianças vivendo com a família mais feliz das famílias, fui saltitando feliz mostrar o meu mais novo desenho feliz para o meu mais querido irmão feliz. Quando eu abri a porta feliz do quarto feliz dele, dei de cara com ele feliz e um menino tubarão feliz quase sem roupas felizes, um feliz em cima do outro feliz, na cama feliz. No dia seguinte minha família inteirinha morreu misteriosamente. Sinistro né?

Tudo bem que eu inventei isso agora, mas essa história foi baseada em fatos reais. É por isso que eu tenho que matar aquele tubarão. Ele matou quase toda a minha família, e levou embora o meu único irmão. Eu vou matar o meu irmão também porque ele se deixou levar. Mas isso é uma outra história.

O que importa é que eu odeio a Sakura. Sim, a mocréia ta tentando pular em cima de mim o dia inteiro. Bem feito, deu de cara no chão todas às vezes. Tomara que ela tenha sofrido algum estranho dano cerebral irreversível, que afeta a memória, fazendo com que ela me esqueça para todo o sempre!

Até parece que isso ia acontecer. A testa amortece a queda! Não sei por que eu ainda tenho esperanças. Você sabe que sonhos não acontecem, Sasuke, pare de se iludir. Eu to falando sozinho? Ótimo, estou enlouquecendo de tédio. Já sei! Vou fazer algo divertido:

-Temari, cê ta mó gostosa hoje!

"Temari, sua mulher-homem, você ta roubando o Sasuke de mim!" Esse grito foi ouvido no lugar inteiro com certeza. Logo, foi seguido pelo som de alguns passos de rinoceronte e de um de tabefe. Sim eu A-D-O-R-O ver briga de mulher. "Temari, você vai deixar falar isso de você?" Eu também gosto de botar um pouco de lenha na fogueira. "MORRA SAKURAA!". Nessas horas, agente sai de fininho para não ver a explosão nuclear que dá. Foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

Do outro lado da casa, nada de interessante. Neji e Tenten com suas indecências atrás do sofá. Um grupo de busca sendo formado. O Shikamaru dormindo... Isso me deu uma idéia. Já que são altas horas da madrugada, vou pegar a Ino e a Sakura e colocar dentro de uma caixa, colocar a caixa dentro de outra caixa, e mandar para mim mesmo pelo correio, e quando ela chegar eu esmago com um martelo!

Ou eu poderia usar um veneno, sempre funciona também... Que seja, o que importa é a diversão... e a vingança também, mas isso não vem ao caso. Se eu conseguisse convencê-las de ir comigo até uma floresta distante eu posso arrancar a cabeça delas com uma motosserra... Não, isso seria muito comum. E se eu... BANG. BLAM. FSHHHHHHH (N.A.: Onomatopéias ridículas para simbolizar o Sasuke sendo atingido, desmaiando, caindo e sendo arrastado ;D)

SASUKEDORMINDOSASUKEDORMINDOSASUKEDORMINDOSASUKEDORMINDOSASUKEDSASUKEDORMINDOSASUKEDORMINDOSAS

Ai minha cabeçinha. Parece que foi amassada que nem um omelete verde e cru. Quem foi o desmiolado que resolveu me bater? Aposto como foi o Kiba. Que legal arruinou a minha noite. Detesto ele. Ainda bem que ele me trouxe pro quarto se não ele morreria junto com o meu fã clube. Ei! Quem colocou esse pijama em mim?! Por Kami-sama! Me sinto violado! Eu preciso de um copo d'água urgentemente. Mas ta tão escuro e ninguém ta acordado! Ai, eu acho que eu vi uma barata! Tudo bem! Eu tenho uma lanterna! Eu só vou descer as escadas, beber a água e voltar a dormir.

Agora vou listar minha ações assim: passo, passo, passo, passo, maçaneta, passo, passo, passo, degrau, degrau, degrau, degrau, degrau, degrau, degrau, degrau, degrau, degrau, cozinha, água. Ai que refrescante. Adoro água, é quase... refrescante. QUE BARULHO FOI ESSE?! Eu acho que veio lá do porão! TT.TT Eu odeio porões! Eles são sempre escuros e assustadores! Por exemplo essa escada, tá rangendo adoidada!

Retiro tudo o que eu já disse sobre porões. Este é o porão mais interessante que eu já vi! Primeiramente tem toda a tralha que ninguém nunca usa, por exemplo, o liquidificador super ultra power máster blaster bem sucedido 3000. Ou ainda uma escova de dente gigante apodrecendo. Outra coisa engraçada, é aquele cantinho escuro ali, onde tem uma placa trazendo os dizeres: "Caverninha do O...". O resto eu não consegui ler tava meio borrado. Aparentemente é uma caverna mesmo, visto que tem um buraco enorme na parede. Definitivamente o barulho vem de lá. Será que eu entro?

Me arrependo muito de ter entrado aqui Está tão escuro, as paredes parecem pegajosas e eu já tropecei em cinco pedras e dei de cara em três paredes. Porém me arrepender não é o bastante, pois eu não consigo achar o caminho de volta, acho apenas o caminho que me leva para as entranhas desta terra estanha, de onde vinha o ruído, o qual está mais audível agora e me lembra um pouco uma música. Sabe aquela? Pois é.

O que eu vejo no fim do túnel? Uma luz? Não pode ser verdade! Viva! Vou correr até ela e ser feliz para o resto de minha vida! Saltitar nu pelos campos verdes da felicidade! Nunca mais voltar para o inferno gelado daquele chalé idiota. Liberdade, é isso que eu terei!

Quando eu cheguei à fonte da luz, como vocês já devem esperar, eu fiquei completamente chocado. Isso porque eu tive uma visão perturbadora e indescritível. Porém,eu tentarei mesmo assim descrever para vocês, caros leitores, um pouquinho do horror encontrado a minha frente.

Primeiramente pensem em uma cadeira de diretor, com uma pessoa com cabelos compridos sentada nela. Agora adicione um vídeo com várias pessoas vestindo sobretudos pretos com nuvens vermelhas dançando a música "Y.M.C.A". Agora pense que a última pessoa da esquerda é meu irmão. E que a pessoa superbranquela do lado dele ta tentando pegar na bunda dele. E para piorar a pessoa sentada na cadeira disse: "Bons tempos aqueles..."

Sim, eu também fiquei pasmificado. Mas não tanto quanto eu fiquei quando a pessoa da cadeira virou para mim e disse: "Sasuke-kun, como você cresceu, fofo!". Eu sei, você também não esperava por essa. Nem eu. Foi por isso que eu balbuciei algo como: "P-Professora de Inglês?" O que deve ter soado errado para ela porque agora ela esta me abraçando e beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

"Você demorou para vir Sasuke-kun, você sabe que eu não posso passar tanto tempo sem possuir um corpo. Eu tive me entreter com o Kabutinho enquanto você não chegava." Eu avisei-lhes que seria perturbador. Vocês que não quiseram me ouvir.

"Q-Quem é Kabutinho?" Sei que vou me arrepender de ter perguntado, mas eu sou curioso demais para deixar essa oportunidade passar. Se bem que... "Orochimaru-sama, trouxe o vinho que pediu." OK. Porque tem um cara vestido de Neko-maid segurando vinho e taças? Eu estou cada vez mais impressionado com as coisas que aparecem nessa caverna. O que será que vem agora? Uma cobra falante?

"Kabuto, bem na hora, queria que você conhecesse o Sasuke-kun. Ele complementará nossas atividades, que antes era a dois. Agora serão a três. Kukukukukukuku." Tudo bem, isso já está me assustando. Eu tenho que sair daqui logo se eu quiser permanecer vivo ou com todas as partes do meu corpo em perfeito estado. "Olá Sasuke-kun, é um prazer poder finalmente conhecê-lo. Orochimaru-sama sempre fala tanto dos Uchihas. E pelo o que eu posso ver eles fazem jus à fama."

"Ai Kabutinho, não fala assim. Vai assustar a criança. E não é isso que a gente quer, não é?" Sinceramente, eu acho que eu perdi completamente minha sanidade mental, porque esse diálogo me pareceu muito normal. Talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco alterado do vinho. Aliás, porque eu bebi mesmo? Porque eu ainda estou aqui? Há uma possibilidade de que seja porque eu estou amarrado à cadeira. Estranho né?

Virge Maria mãe de Deus! Eu acabei de dar uma olhadinha para aquele filme que a criatura estava assistindo, e todas as pessoas nele, sem exceção, tiraram a roupa e continuaram a dançar adoidados. Lembrando que só tinha homem lá. Lembrando também que um deles é meu irmão. Lembrando ainda que outro é o Orochimaru.

Não sei vocês, mas o mundo não me pareceu grande o suficiente. O "Orochi", como ele pediu para chamá-lo, esta andando em minha direção com um olhar "sexy". Cadê a Sakura quando agente precisa dela? Ela acabaria com a raça dele! Eu sou jovem demais para morrer! Mamãe, porque me deixastes aqui sozinho com essa coisa? Oh, vida cruel.

TT.TT Ele tá se esfregando em mim! Sai bicho ruim! Sai deste corpo que não te pertence! Vou tacar água benta em você se não sair! NÃO TOCA AÍ! Esta parte do meu corpo é sensível e privada! Já sei! Vou ter que apelar para o plano B! "Orochimarinho querido, eu sou todo seu, lindo!" Isso sempre funciona. Falta de sangue no cérebro por causa das grandes perdas através de uma hemorragia nasal. Desmaiou, tadinho.

Bom, agora, sem nenhuma interrupção, eu posso me desamarrar desta cadeira e sair pela ampla porta com a plaquinha de saída de emergência. Livre, livre! I Will Survive! Obrigado, Papai do Céu. Salvou a minha vida! O que se sucedeu a isso, envolve o Kabuto com uma frigideira e eu sendo nocauteado. A partir deste ponto, eu não lembro mais dos horrores que me acometeram e, portanto, encerrarei meu relato por aqui.

* * *

Yoo, como no último capítulo, haverá aqui , também, uma participação do narrador anterior.

Aproveitem!

**Gaara em:**

**GAARA, E A CAÇA DO TESOURO PERDIDO.**

-Mamãe, eu quero biscoito! Me dá?

-Não!

-Mamãe, me da um biscoito, por favorzinho?

-Não!

-Mamãe, se você não me der um biscoito eu te mato, me da agora?

-Não!

POW(Onomatopeia de tiro na mãe do gaara)

-Isso é por esconder meu tesouro!

**OWARI**

Tudo bem que ficou só um pouquinho nonsense mas este era o objetivo.

* * *

Agora responderei as reviews:

_**Taiyoo Akurai:**_GaaIno é legal! Só porque você é obcecada pelo Gaara não significa que a Ino deva morrer. Trouxe o capítulo o mais rapido que eu pude. Ta mentira, mas eu fiz relativamente rápido então nem reclame. Talvez eu faça outra participação NejiTen depois mas só talvez. Enfim que bom que gostas da fic, mande mais reviews!

_**Nao-chan n.n: **_Ainda bem que você não parou de ler na metade se não você não saberia qual era o verdadeiro casal, o qual concordo com você é bem bizarro mesmo. Mas não fui eu quem escolheu os casais. Existem forças maiores controlando esta, fic. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Até a próxima.

_**Rikku - Yuffie: **_Eba, agradeço a review e continue lendo, por favor!

_**Nyaro-chan: **_Guria, a Dercy morreu. Eu não acredito que você fica falando este tipo de coisa dos defuntos. Sua insensível! É, eu sei eu me superei naquele capítulo. Espero que este esteja a altura de seu antecedente. Cara diretora. Jaa.

_**Yui Blackwell: **_Sim, a intenção foi, desde o começo, deixa-lo sozinho. A verdade é que não existe par perfeito pro Gaara, tadinho. Enfim, tomara que goste deste capítulo também, continue mandando reviews, Onegai!

Bem, como vocês bem viram este foi um capítulo narrado pelo Sasuke.

Próximo capítulo virá mais rápido, eu prometo.

Se vocês gostaram deste capítulo, deixem uma review!

Se vocês não gostaram deste capítulo, deixem uma crítica construtiva!

Se vocês não querem mandar uma review, mandem uma review!

Façam um ficwriter feliz, mandem reviews.

Até o próximo capítulo,

Ja ne.


	5. NarutoxSakura

Aloha!=D

Como vão indo?

Sim, sim, eu sei que eu demorei. Mas eu não tenho culpa, eu juro! Bom, talvez parte dela, mas isso não vos dá o direito de me matar. u.u Ou talvez dê. Sei lá

Queria iniciar dizendo que este capítulo será um pouquinho mais _light_. Ou seja, nada de muitas piadinhas e risadinhas por aí. Sim, eu sei que é triste, mas infelizmente, é a mais pura verdade u.u Sintam-se livres para reclamarem em um review ;D

Queria também dizer que Naruto não me pertence, se não eu teria tentado matar a Sakura com um veneno, e acabado transformando ela numa lhama. Sim, é o desejo de muitos leitores, porém infelizmente está longe do meu alcance.

Vou dizer ainda que eu ganhei uma aposta que dizia que eu não terminaria até hoje.è.é Mas não se iludam, esta fic não possui fins lucrativos. Pelo menos não que eu saiba.

E agora vou finalizar dizendo algo idiota!

Sabia que o sabiá sabia assobiar?

...

Talvez eu não tenha finalizado, mas eu precisava voltar para pedir mais reviews. Mandem mais reviews! \ºoº/

* * *

(Normal POV)

Sentiu mais um pequeno floco de neve pousar em sua alva pele. Aquela sensação lhe dava calafrios. Talvez fosse este o motivo pelo qual gostava dele. Toda aquela frieza a fazia feliz. Assim era o imponente Uchiha Sasuke. Aquele que esteve presente em vários anos de sua vida. Aquele que ela queria que tivesse seu primeiro beijo. Sorriu ao pensar na ocasião em que isso aconteceria. Tinha tudo planejado. Seria em uma noite de lua cheia em pleno verão. Estariam sozinhos na praia, e então aconteceria, um dos momentos mais especiais de sua vida. Teve outro calafrio ao pensar nisso.

Continuou a andar pela espessa neve. Eram seis horas da manhã. Havia acordado cedo para poder ver o amanhecer, como sempre fazia quando viajava para longe de casa. Tinha uma câmera fotográfica em mãos. Ia tirando fotos das mais diferentes coisas. Fotografou um pequenino coelho se alimentando, uma estranha flor vermelha que estava num montinho de neve que mais parecia um iglu desmoronado e, é claro, uma foto do chalé onde estavam hospedados. Viu ao longe Kiba acenando para que fosse até ele. Se perguntou o que ele estaria fazendo acordado a esta hora.

Andou alguns metros até chegar ao Inuzuka. Achou a sua fisionomia um pouco estranha, mas pouco se importou com isto visto que estava tendo uma ótima manhã. Abriu um sorriso amigável para iniciar um diálogo, mas este foi logo cortado por uma fala do garoto à sua frente.

-Sakura, o Sasuke morreu.

GRANDEPASSAGEMDETEMPOGRANDEPASSAGEMDETEMPOGRANDEPASSAGEMDETEMPOGRANDEPASSAGEMDETEMPOGRANDEPASSAGEMDETEMPO

(Sakura's POV)

Um corpo inerte no chão. Tudo se resumia a isso. Todo o meu amor foi levado pelo fantasma da morte. Apertei um pouco a mão dele. Estava tão gélida que mal consegui agüentar o contato. Desabei novamente em lágrimas. Senti um pequeno impulso suicida. Não queria mais viver, pelo menos não em um mundo sem Sasuke-kun. Mordi fortemente meu lábio inferior, talvez a dor pudesse acabar com tal sentimento. Saí do chalé para poder me acalmar um pouco. Andei sem rumo por um tempo. Na verdade mais cambaleava do que andava. Possuía um enorme descaso para com o que acontecia com meu corpo.

Vi alguns metros à frente um ser vestido de laranja e com uma cabeleira loira. De todas as coisas as coisas que não quero fazer agora, a última é aturar o Naruto. Mudei de rumo, a fim de voltar ao chalé, pois finalmente estava ficando com frio. Adentrei o local, o corpo ainda estava lá. Sua face ainda possuía aquele tom mórbido. A única diferença é que estava dentro de um caixão e estava rodeado de flores. O corpo seria levado novamente para a cidade natal, onde seria enterrado junto ao resto de sua família.

Andei em direção à janela, em frente a qual eu me sentei em uma cadeira, e comecei a pensar em todos os momentos que eu tive com o Uchiha. Encarei uma pequena rosa vermelha crescendo em um vaso colocado no parapeito da janela. Lembrei-me de um dia dos namorados, quando mandei 30 dessas rosas para Sasuke. Mais uma das insistentes lágrimas caía novamente. A lembrança trazia consigo uma tristeza que eu jamais tinha sentido antes.

Neste momento, não sinto vontade de comer, não sinto vontade de respirar, não sinto vontade de piscar, não sinto vontade de fazer nada. Sinto um vazio por dentro e sei que não é fome. É a falta de alguém para amar.

Eu era como um cavalo correndo contra um forte vento. Quando tudo e todos falavam para eu desistir dele, eu continuei, e passei a amá-lo cada vez mais. Ninguém entendia o meu amor por ele, nem jamais vai entender. Não creio que seja algo que possa ser expresso por palavras. Pelo menos não pelas poucas palavras que os outros diriam.

Mas agora, pensando bem, eles tinham razão, talvez eu devesse realmente ter deixado o Sasuke de lado, e seguir minha vida. Se bem me recordo, um dia eu estava conversando com a Ino. Ela me disse que eu tinha que largar essa obsessão e seguir minha vida e que ela se sentia mais livre agora que tinha deixado Sasuke em seu passado. Eu nunca quis dar ouvidos a ela. Sempre achei que como ela não me entendia, eu não deveria ouvir os conselhos dela. Acho que eu estava errada, não é?

Minha mãe sempre me dizia que uma pessoa que idolatra e coloca alguém num pedestal acima de todos é seca por dentro. Eu também nunca dei ouvidos ao que ela dizia.

Acho que agora na ausência dele, pude perceber o que realmente sentia por ele. Agora eu finalmente posso dizer que o que sentia era apenas adoração por um amigo meu. Nada mais do que isso. Digo isso e sinto orgulho dessa nova pessoa que está substituindo a obsessiva Sakura. Nada mais de entrar secretamente na casa dele. Nada mais de segui-lo às escondidas. Nada mais de querer alguém que não me merece.

Eu era como um cavalo, vendado para ver apenas um objetivo. Ignorando tudo a sua volta. Ignorando a frieza do insensível Uchiha. Passei por cima de tantos corações para tentar ter uma chance com ele. Agora jamais poderei pedir perdão para os donos desses corações, pois foram todos embora em pedaços. Pergunto-me se eles me perdoariam pelo que fiz a eles. Eu sei que eu jamais me perdoaria se eu estivesse em seu lugar.

Também jamais poderei dizer ao Sasuke que eu o superei, visto que ele já esta em outro mundo. Não posso dizer afirmadamente, mas acho que ele tem uma certa chance de ir para o céu. Afinal, tadinho, sofreu a vida inteira a morte de seu clã, se ele fosse para o inferno seria o fim para ele. Tenho certeza. Ri um pouco. Não que a morte dele seja algo bom, longe disso. Apenas me fez bem rir um pouquinho. Isso com certeza melhorou um pouco o meu astral.

Estou sentada nesta cadeira há bastante tempo. Acho que vou subir e tomar um banho de banheira bem relaxante para me desligar dos problemas deste mundo.

Levantei-me, subi as escadas, abri a porta do quarto, atravessei-o, entrei no banheiro, deixei a água da banheira correr enquanto me despia e finalmente adentrei o banho. A água estava numa temperatura agradável. Por que será que eu não tomo banhos de banheira mais freqüentemente?Eles são tão satisfatórios! E eles têm essas bolhas. Eu adoro essas bolhas! Elas são tão redondas e legais. Que gosto será que tem?

Sim, por incrível que pareça, eu passei o resto de meu banho pensando e filosofando sobre bolhas. Mas chega de bolhas!

Após o banho, obviamente, eu me sequei e vesti uma roupa que me agradasse. Desci novamente para o recinto coletivo. Agora eu me sentia bem. Me sentia mais leve. Não mais leve porque eu tirei toda a sujeira do meu corpo, mas porque minha alma se sentia renovada. E eu acho que isso é algo muito importante em um momento como esses, pois é quando nós nos deparamos com o fim de algo que é muito importante para todos nós.

Ah, claro! Quando eu cheguei lá embaixo o corpo já havia sido levado novamente para Nova Iorque. Senti-me um pouco triste por não poder dar um último adeus a ele. Por mais que eu o tenha superado, ainda assim eu passei a maior parte da minha vida com ele. Perguntei ao Shikamaru do que ele tinha morrido. Ele me disse que o médico suspeitava de uma hemorragia interna e que havia sinais de estupro pelo corpo. Achei meio estranho, mas deixei passar, porque quando eu olhei para o outro lado a Temari estava abrindo um berreiro.

-PRIMEIRO GAARA E AGORA O SASUKE! BUAAAAA! TADINHOS! ELES ERAM TÃO JOVENS!

- -.-'' Mas Temari, a Ino também desapareceu.

- O QUE!?!? A INO TAMBÉM!? AI MEU DEUS! CLARAMENTE OS MAIS GOSTOSOS ESTÃO INDO PRIMEIRO! EU SOU COM CERTEZA A PRÓXIMA! T.T

- ...

Logo após isso, voltei lá para fora. Naruto ainda estava lá, sentado no meio de toda aquela neve. Ele possuía um semblante meio melancólico. Me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado. E lá ficamos em silêncio, por vários minutos. Até que ele olhou para mim, com seu rosto manchado pelas lágrimas e quebrou o tal silêncio.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Sakura? Você não devia estar chorando a morte de seu grande amor?

-No momento, eu acho mais importante tentar reanimar um amigo.

Um abraço, mas não um abraço qualquer, um abraço no qual ele derramava todas as suas mágoas. Um abraço no qual ele mostrava toda a falta que seu amigo de infância fazia. Ou então alguma outra espécie de abraço, a qual eu não consigo classificar. Mas, independentemente de classificações era um abraço bom, não só pra ele, como pra mim também.

Um beijo, como de quem não quer nada, um beijinho curto. Algo doce, cheio de significado. Algo que me deixou um pouco confusa. Apesar de eu saber faz um bom tempo que ele gostava de mim, eu ainda assim fiquei surpresa, porque eu não o impedi, e muito menos o repreendi pelo ato. Eu simplesmente fiquei sentada ali, olhando-o com uma cara de boba.

Ele repetiu o ato, e obteve o mesmo resultado. Eu não conseguia compreender a amplitude do que estava acontecendo. Só sabia que desgostando, eu não estava.

Tornou a repeti-lo, mas desta vez eu impedi o seu recuo. Não sei por que, mas eu não queria que aquele momento acabasse, queria que continuasse e até mesmo se intensificasse.

Não sei quantos minutos se passaram desde que começamos a fazer aquilo. Mas agora eu sei por que ele costumava me irritar tanto. Era simplesmente porque eu gostava dele, e isso estava no caminho da minha obsessão pelo Sasuke. Por isso eu batia tanto nele, por isso eu o rejeitava com todas as minhas forças. Mas isso acabava deixando ele cada vez mais triste. Não sei como ele conseguiu se manter tão alegre por todo esse tempo.

-Me desculpe, Naruto. Por todos esses anos, eu fui uma ignorante. Jamais te notei come deveria ter feito. Eu sou uma idiota mesmo. Eu nem ao menos sou digna estar recebendo esses beij...

Não consegui terminar minha frase. Fui interrompida por mais um daqueles deliciosos beijos. Como alguém pode ser tão bom no que faz? Será que ele tem muita experiência? Ou será que ele é assim por natureza? Não importa. O que importa é que eu simplesmente esqueci o que estava falando. Passei a apenas curtir o momento. Momento o qual não durou muito.

- Você não sabe quando deve parar de falar?

Não tive muito tempo para ficar emocionada, pois esta fala foi logo seguida por uma pequena bola de neve, e o início da fuga do Uzumaki. Logo o acertei também com uma grande porção de neve, e corri atrás dele. Pulei em cima dele, caímos e rolamos na neve. Estávamos rindo. Rindo como duas crianças que acabaram de descobrir uma nova brincadeira. Uma brincadeira chamada amor.

Eu, agora, sou um cavalo, um cavalo correndo livre por um verde e ensolarado campo. E, desta vez, não corro mais sozinha, eu tenho companhia, estou junto do hiperativo e agora muito mais feliz, Uzumaki Naruto.

O que nós não sabíamos é que estávamos sendo observados por um assustado par de pérolas.

* * *

Gostaram?

Eu até que fiquei satisfeito com o resultado, quero dizer, ficou melhor do que eu esperava de um casal como NaruSaku.

E agora estrelando o Narrador do último capítulo:

**Sasuke, no céu?**

_estrelado e interpretado por nada mais nada menos do que Sasuke!_

Após a sua brusca e violenta morte, Sasuke se encontra no Pós-vida:

-Por que será que eles usaram tanta purpurina no meu caixão? Essa gente não tem senso do ridículo? Aliás, poque é que só o meu irmão e o menino tubarão foram no meu enterro? E eu que achava que eu era popular. Falando em meu irmão o maldito matou toda a minha família. ¬¬ Será que eu vou encontrar eles aqui? O que eu vejo no horizonte? Mamãe! Papai! Titia! Vovó! Primo Jorge de 14º grau! Itachi? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ah, é que eu estava me sentindo meio sozinho sem meu irmãozinho, daí eu me matei, mas a boa notícia é que o Kisaminho veio junto *o*

-Essa imagem nunca, jamais, sairá da minha cabeça. Aliás porque tá pegando fogo em volta da gente?

-A gente ta no inferno ,fofo, você não sabia?

-No inferno? Porque agente tá aqui?

-Vamos ver, eu matei um monte de gente, eles porque na verdade eles eram uma organização criminosa(aliás foi por isso que eu matei eles ;D), você porque você buscou alucinadamente a vingança, e o Kisame porque... a sei lá, ordens lá de cima!

-Essa é outra imagem que nunca sairá da minha cabeça...

E assim foi o resto da vida eterna de Sasuke no Inferno, ou seja, cheia de imagens entrando e nunca mais saindo de sua cabeça.

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_Bom agora que eu já fiz a participação especial vamos às minhas únicas duas review! ò.ó/

**Taiyoo Akurai**

Não, não teve SasuNaru,e nem vai ter. Como você bem pôde ver o Sasuke morreu e a Sakura foi mais rápida ;D Que seja, não estamos aqui para debater opiniões, todo mundo sabe que GaaIno é bonitinho. Aliás, eu ganhei a nossa aposta è.é Perdedora! Aliás, só para constar a minha vitória, este capítulo está sendo postado às 11 horas em ponto do dia 20 de Dezembro de 2008, o mesmo dia de sua derrota. Eu aposto como você não adivinha qual será o próximo casal. Então ta. Ja ne.

**Nyaro-Chan**

Oi, filhinha formanda. Acho bom que você esteja lendo, porque que espécie de aniversariante não lê o próprio presente? A NOVA ONDA DO IMPERADOR \ºoº/ Enfim, Tchau! ps: não acredito que você me fez escrever um narusaku... pps:tadugb! Ou seria tadubg? ppps: faz o fox deixar uma review ;D

* * *

Sim, leitor(a) amigo(a), estamos chegando ao final disso aqui, mas obviamente eu não vou finalizar antes de fazer um último pedido né?

Você que leu esse capítulo e gostou, deixe review.

Você que leu esse capítulo e não gostou, deixe review.

Você que não leu esse capítulo, leia e deixe review.

Você que é cego, meus pêsames.

Resumindo, deixem reviews! \ºoº/ *louco por reviews*

Então tá,

Bye bye!

ps: vou encher isso aqui com mais 76 palavras para fechar exatamente 3000 palavras nesse capítulo, legal né? Eu também acho, mas eu acho que eu deveria ir de verdade, mas não antes de dar um tchauzinho especial para a minha mãe e para minha irmã. Pro meu pai não, porque ele não é loiro ;D Eu gosto de pêssego, e nada no mundo vai mudar isso. Ja ne.


End file.
